Gilian Or
Gilian Or is the idealistic president of Golden Pharmaceutics. Story The Golden President Gilian first appeared when Golden Pharmaceutics seemed to uncover the secrets of a powerful remedy. He was present during the applications of that remedy, for example with Aya n'Sully. However, the remedy was quickly discontinued, prompting Gilian's scientist Victor Smile to find alternatives for it. Smile thus asked for Gilian's authorization to perform several experiments, which Gilian accepted. This turned out to result in hundreds of casualties and young people being enslaved after being forcibly mutated; seven of them, led by Dancer and Fencer, having learned of Gilian as the one behind the events, attempted to kill him - but upon seeing Gilian's genuine sadness and apology, as well as deep regrets, decided to help and protect him instead. Redemption Gilian's troubles were not exactly over however - Smile managed to inject him with corrupted cells known as P-Cells, that slowly made him degenerate. Before he could die however, Nao Strelian helped him with surviving, and Dancer's group managed to find the origin of P-Cells, Paragon himself, in order to obtain a cure and save Gilian. The young president offered the tortured young girls to stay with him, and they gladly accepted. Gilian would sometimes need their help, as with rescuing Lady Kenneon on an island attacked by the Den Anfan Corporation. He also wanted to have a heir with them, but unable to choose which of the seven girls would be his child's mother, he created said son as a chimera, using genes from each of them to create Rufus Or. Appearance Gilian is a blonde-haired man with deep blue eyes and a serene smiling expression. He usually dresses in an all-white, clean tuxedo and similarly white pants. Personality Despite being one of the wealthiest people on Earth, Gilian is one who genuinely wants to improve the world in the best possible way. Of course, due to Gilian being a glorified, talented businessman, his limited understanding of the middle-class's conditions and of the nature of his company's experiments sometimes makes him commit or authorize mistakes. This, combined with the population's general dislike and envy of the extremely rich, contributes to Gilian's somewhat bad reputation - nevertheless, Gilian does his best to fight against this with surprising humility and selflessness, and a courage against adversity that defies what one could think of a mere businessman. He is also prone to feeling guilt, as seen with the Class 2 warriors created for him. Powers * P-Cell Mastery: After being contaminated by Paragon's cells then healed, Gilian has obtained a few powers such as the ability to perform quick Alchemy, a strong healing factor, and an extended lifespan. Storylines * M-Chronicles briefly features him. * M-Chronicles 2 : Mercy features him as a central element. * M-Chronicles 3 : Redemption quickly mentions him. Trivia * Both of Gilian's names refer to gold in some way : Gilian's name is similar to gilding, while Or is the French word for gold (similar to Latin Aureus) Category:Character Category:Interra